


Deceitber Day Four: Ice

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Platonic Moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Ice can be a real pain in the butt
Series: Deceitber 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Deceitber Day Four: Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: being trapped (with frenemies), Remus, Deceit (just saying if Deceit triggers you, don't read DECEITber)
> 
> Pairings/Ships: platonic Moxiety, platonic Demus (or romantic if you really want it to be), platonic Royality I guess
> 
> This is told from Virgil's POV

This was the coldest day this winter. It would have have been bearable if we weren't trapped in the house with Deceit and... ugh... Remus. The door and windows have been iced over. He may not scare me as much anymore, but he still scares me. At least Deceit is here to keep him in check.

I wonder where Patton is, so I go to the kitchen, only to see him fighting with Roman about Remus. Of course Roman wouldn't like this. Remus is the twin brother he wish he never had.

"Roman! You may not like him, but he is still your brother. At least give him a chance."

"But Patton! He knocked me out with a mace! How am I supposed to give him another chance when all he wants to do is ruin my work?!"

"Enough! Go to your room and think of something you can do with Remus, besides fighting, Mister."

I have never heard Patton get so mad. He must be really stressed out. I decide to go check on him.

"Hey, Pop Star? How are you doing?"

"What? Oh... I'm fine. Just... frustrated. But, enough about about me. How are you? I know you feel uncomfortable around Remus and Deceit," Patton said, back to his comforting and loving self.

'Uncomfortable? That's an understatement,' I thought. "I'm doing fine," I said hoping he wouldn't see through the lie.

"C'mon kiddo. I know when you need a hug. Come here before I force you into one," he said jokingly, holding his arms open.

I complied, knowing Patton was trying to help. At first I was stiff and tense, but after a few seconds I relaxed slightly in his arms. For the first time since we were trapped in the house, I felt half relaxed. (I will never totally relaxed.) I started purring on accident and started rubbing my face against Patton. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled and saw that Patton's eyes were shining like stars. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Not one word to anyone about this."

"Of course, Virge," Patton said with, excitement in his voice. Under his breath I heard him mumble, "He's a kitten!" I smirked at that.

I went into the living room where Logan was sitting in a recliner, trying to read a book while Remus and Deceit were arguing on the couch.

"Remus! You /can/ blow up the door to get out! We /can/ afford to replace it!"

"But Deeeeeee!"

"/Start/ of discussion!"

"Fiiiiiiine," Remus said like a child not getting what they want, which was pretty accurate.

"Now that you two have finished your quarreling, would you please engage in other more silent activities?" Logan said with an annoyed tone.

"yeah, yeah. Whatever," Remus responded.

I sat down in a chair opposite of Logan and next to the couch, when Roman runs into the room screaming, "I have an idea!"

I hissed and fell out of the chair at the sudden outburst. As I get back up I say, " You /are/ Creativity. That /is/ your job."

I mean, I know how we can be free of this prison. All we need is 20 hairdryers."

Logan started talking in his matter-of-fact voice. "Roman, you do realize that A. we would actually need to find that many, which I seriously doubt we would be able to do, B. you would need enough electricity which we can't use without overloading a circuit, and C. I know what you are wanting to do and it's stupid."

"Well at least I'm trying to contribute, Specs." By this time Patton had walked in.

"Roman, there is no way we are going to get out until the ice on the door melts. We are stuck, so we might as well be productive," Logan countered.

Patton spoke knowing this would get into a full blown argument soon. "How about we play a board game? How about Monopoly?"

"Of course, Padre! Anything for you!" Roman said dramatically.

"As long as we all play by the rules," Logan said glaring at Remus then Deceit.

"I would love to!" Remus said, ignoring Logan's glare.

"A /horrible/ idea," was Deceit's answer.

"Whatever," I said knowing I might as well do something to get my mind off of being stuck in here.

"Great! I'll get some snacks. Logan, you go get the game. Roman, can you clean off the coffee table?"

"Ok," Roman and Logan responded simultaneously.

The day went by quickly after that. I actually lost track of time which almost never happens. It reminded me of when I was still with Remus and Deceit, them being my only friends. In fact, I think we made up today. One part of me says we did, but the other says that we will never make our relationship work again, and I am destined to be alone. But today, I ignored that part and focused on my friends.

The next day the ice had melted and we went outside and played in the snow. All of us. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new with the POV. If you like please let me know. If not, please tell me. I encourage constructive criticism.
> 
> Just so you know, all my stories and aus will have happy endings, even if it takes a while.
> 
> I am going to edit pretty much all of these Deceitber posts. So they will be different from the ones on Tumblr
> 
> I have made a decision to not post anymore Deceitber on Tumblr, only here. Have a great day/night!


End file.
